the three exketeers
by the Red Omega
Summary: Happy finds a mission and wants to take it on, but not with team Natsu, no, he is going to do this with Carla, and Lily, and he will get them to come one way or another. PS, this will have nothing to do with Bug King.


**Ok so this is my first Fairy Tail fic I don't know if it's that good, this takes place after the magic games, I'm doing this on my 20****th**** birth day.**

In the city of Magnolia, there is a gild know as Fair Tail, a place for wizard to gather and take job request from people around the land, and the lattes job that Fair Tail's strongest team want on…they felled and did not get the reward.

"I can't believe those two destroyed half the town, and for what! Just because there wanted to see who was stronger." Said the blond young lady in her usual small white shirt with a heart in the middle of her chest, wearing a small blue vest, with blue slip on sleeves, and a matching mine skirt, with a wipe strapped to her side. And she was cover in orange slam.

"If it involves Natsu, then I wouldn't be surprised about it." Said a blue cat fly with a green little sack on his back. Flying right next her, also covered in orange slam.

"When those two wake up I am going to teach them a lesson." Said a red heir lady with iron armor, pulling a wagon that with the space inside could be used as a small shed that would shelter two to four people. She had two swollen cheeks and is covered in orange slam.

"Look like you're going to have to find a new partner Happy." Said the blond lady.

"I sent out my request to everyone that would make a good partner. So do you want me as a partner Lucy?" Happy asked.

"That's so sweet of you to think of me first." She said.

"You're not the first one I asked. I've asked Lisanna." He said.

"Then me." She said with a smile.

"No. Then Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, master Makarov, and Laxus. And then you." Happy said.

"What! You asked Laxus before me!" she yelled.

"I chose you before Erza." He said whispering in her ear.

Right behind them was a big bull named Taurus carrying a pink haired man and a black haired man over each shoulder. The pink haired man had an ice-cube surrounding he's head. The black haired man has a charred face. They were not covered in slim

"When we get back, you'll give me a big mooch right Miss Lucy." Said the bull to Lucy.

"I said I'll thing about it." She said not looking at him.

"Were back home!" yelled Happy to the entire gilled.

"Welcome back!" yelled Mirajane with two trays of food and drinks for everyone.

"How was your guys' last job?" asked Lisanna. Lucy walked over to a table and banged her head on it, "I'll take that as you guys destroyed the town again."

Then you hear crying from not only Lucy, but from master Makarov, "at this rate, I'll never be able to retire!" he said crying like he always does when they destroy something.

"Please Lisanna, switch with me. I need to par rent, and of I'm with them I will never pay rent again." She cried into her chest.

"Sorry Lucy but I need to make rent as well and mine it 2,000 more." And then ran you take orders.

"Come on Lucy, were not bad." Natsu said throwing an arm around her shoulder with a stupid smile.

"Really, the last three job we toke, we got nothing for them. Its ether you or gray or Erza or all three of you that make us lose all of the reward money!" she said yelling at them.

"Come on, you know that if we weren't with you, you would want to be with some team with adventure." Said Gray.

"Gray your clothes!" said a lady named Cana downing a barrel full of alcohol, not missing a drop.

"Crap!" Gray yelled in his underwear.

"Do you have to be such a pervert every day?" Said Natsu.

"Say that again ash for brain." getting up to fight him.

"Any time ice prick." He got up ready to fight.

"Erza I think it's time." Said Lucy.

"I think your right." Erza said.

"Hay Erza what happed to your face?" said Natsu.

She grabbed both of them and dragged them outside. Then you hear yelling and explosions, more yelling that gets higher, and then you see you bodies fly back to the table with blood coming from **(AN. It would be easier to say where blood wasn't coming out from.) **And you see stem coming off them.

"Is Wendy around?" Erza asked.

"Right here Erza!" said a blue haired girl in her teens. Wearing a white dress with two red bows, one around her neck, the other around her waist, and had a tan pores.

"Could you heal them, they don't look so good." she said eating a cake slice.

"Then next time don't go over bored!" Lucy yelled at her.

"You're looking Beautiful today Carla, do you want a fish?" Happy asked with red cheeks and a stupid smile.

"Although I appreciate the complement, my answer will always be no to those disgusting thins you call a gift." Said a white cat with a dark pink and a liter pink dress, with a yellow tie and a paw printed at the bottom, and had a pink bow on her tail.

Happy look like he was going to cry, "Ok." He said disappointed.

"Hay happy could you look for a job for us." Said Natsu barely waking up from Unconsciousness.

"Aye sir!" he yelled with a smile that no matter how sad you are that can put a smile on your face. And flow over to the request board.

"So how was your guys' last job?" Wendy asked.

"what do you think, we were fighting a slim monster, this two started fighting who would defeat, and started to fight, Erza came in-between them got punched, then the monster by accident ran in the middle and exploded, but they would not stop fighting till they knocked each other out! I'm going to live on the streets if I stay with this guys." Lucy said starting to cry.

"Stop you crying child, you will find a job and get the money to stay in your home." Carla said sipping some tea.

"Thanks, but I don't think so." Lucy put her head on the table.

"There you should be fine for now, don't push you self too much." Wendy said and look at the clock, "oh no, were going to be late! Come on Carla. Bye guys" She said grabbing her paw and ran out the gilled door.

"So do you think Happy will chose a good job?" asked Lucy.

"I think he found one." Said Erza eating a different piece of cake.

Everyone looks to see Happy was holding a job request. Then you see him fly to Mirajane and getting it approved. "I see Happy found a job that is so perfect, we don't have to see it." Natsu said. Then you see Happy fly over to Gajeel and Pantherlily. Gajeel is a black haired man with an over grown mullet, black like mussel suit and has metal on his face, Pantherlily is a cat just a panther. He wears green pants and has scar on his left eye, and caries a sowed on his back. You see Lily's eye sparkle and flying out of the gilled doors. Then you see Happy and Gajeel talking and then send a death glare over to Natsu, "ha, he's bragging that we could do the job way better then him." Natsu said laughing. Then you see him give a node and Happy flow away. "And now he going to go get ready and tell me all about it tonight at Lucy's."

"Like Hell you're going to sleep in my bed again!" Yelled out Lucy.

"You know Natsu has a point let's all stay the night a Lucy's again." Said Erza eating a different piece of cake.

"Not you to Erza." She said.

"We should probably invite Wendy and Carla." Said Gray.

"Do I even get a say in it." Lucy started to cry again.

With Wendy and Carla.

"Come on Carla you don't have to be so mean to him." Said Wendy.

"He is always offering those disgusting fish, you know how much a despise fish, besides that is not a proper gift to give a lady such as myself." Carla said giving her point.

"So if he was to give you something you'd like you'd give him a kiss?"

"Yes I… I would not kiss him! I would just thank him and accept the gift." She said blushing a little under her fur.

"Wendy, Carla wait up!" they hear and look up seeing Happy flying down. "Hay Wendy do you mind if a talk to you in privet?" he asked.

"sure." She said and then she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"what could he possibly want with her what he could not say to me?" she asked herself, "maybe to go on a mission with him and the guys, a sleep over at Lucy's, whatever it is it better be worth it." She said.

Then she sees them coming down. "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell her." Wendy says and waves goodbye to him.

"What was all that about?" the cat asked.

"Happy just heard that everyone from Fairy Tail that was in the magic games gets a one month to the most expensive hotel in all of Fiore, just because we won. And he said to go now before Natsu and the others go and banded the gild from it." She said with a sweat drop.

"That would be a gate and everything, but we need work to pay for rent." Carla said.

"They also say that they will pay this rent for us to."

"Really, I guess we can't say no to that."

"And Happy want to go on a date with you over there." She said giggling.

"He dint say that did he?" she said with a blush.

"No I just love to see you blush every time I say it." She said handing her a mirror to see the blush.

"Hum." She said and gave it back. "We should hurry if we want to make are reservation, and then we go home and pack are bags." She said walking ahead of Wendy.

**There you go my first chapter, and I don't know when I'll be making the next chapter, but I'm going to make continue it after I'm done with two others fics, or make some chapter we'll I'm doing the two others, I don't know. But I will be going back to it someday, hopefully not next year.**

**That's it for me. Red Omega out, Peace!**


End file.
